


The Test

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker has a romantic side. Who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

The Joker was pissed. He was so angry that he could barely see and what he did see was a red haze. Batman was late. He had left the Joker waiting. And waiting. And waiting. The Joker had exercised some of his anger by killing his henchmen, so a red haze of their bleeding bodies really surrounded him.

He didn't understand what was with Bats. They had gotten together, had fantastic sex and even showered together. The man had said that the Joker was his, but he sure didn't act like it by keeping him waiting. Another part of the Joker knew that he had killed those men to test Batman, to see how he reacted.

When the big bat finally did arrive, he was silent as he stared at all the carnage.

"Who were they?" he spoke finally.

"Employees of mine. Former employees of mine, that is. I was bored, Batsy. They won't be missed."

The Bat continued to stare down at him and then suddenly he was kissing him, biting painfully on the Joker's scarred lower lip before he pressed something in the Joker's hand. "Tomorrow," he whispered in his ear before leaving.

 

Bruce paced his penthouse in agitation. He had been so angry with the Joker. He was still angry, but all he could do then was leave. He knew if he beat the Joker he would go too far and part of him- a big part- had wanted to fuck the Joker right there with the air heavy with the smell of blood. So he had left. Now he was home, sexually frustrated and still angry.

 

How was it that the Joker got under his skin even more now that they had given in to their lust? Part of the reason Batman had been late was that he had been wrestling with himself about the meeting. He wanted the Joker so much it scared him. He had never wanted a man before and he had never felt like this about any woman, not even Rachel. And it scared him. The day that they had spent together hadn't slaked Bruce's lust at all, it just made him want more.

 

Bruce sighed and went to take a shower. He was as hard as a rock and his balls were throbbing. He had held himself back and hadn't fucked the Joker, but as he stepped under the hot spray, he imagined that he had. He imagined that he shoved the Joker's pants down, exposing that pale, perfect ass. He imagined shoving the Joker against the wall, slowly impaling him on his cock. His hands couldn't match the feel of the Joker's tight ass but Bruce began to pull on his cock. Bruce thought about the last time he and the Joker had been together- it had been in the shower. Bruce had pulled the Joker into the shower with him and washed them both twice. Then he had turned the clown around and taken him again. It had proved too much for both of them, too intense, too emotional.

 

They had parted then to meet again tonight. And then, for the Joker to do this! Bruce's fantasy wandered back to imagining fucking the Joker amid all of that blood. Bruce closed his eyes and he could smell the blood and the Joker. He could hear the rough pants the Joker made during sex. He thought about the sex in the shower the week before and the way he had pulled out and turned the Joker around and he had grabbed both their cocks and jerked them off together. Of course, their fascination was such that they couldn't stop staring at each other and that's when it got too intense and they mutually decided to leave.

Even leaving each other was intense with sexual tension.

"Well, Brucey," the Joker sing-songed. "It's been fun but I need to be running along and ...oof!" This was the sound the Joker made when Bruce grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, kissing him.

"Yeah, Joker. I'll find another safe house and we can.." Kissing again.

Bruce tightened his grip on his cock as he remembered that kiss. They had almost stopped to do it again, but they both knew that would prove too much. They both realized it at the same instant and sprang apart.

Bruce had definitely been looking forward to the meeting tonight. And, there was his Joker, standing there with a bloody knife and four bodies and that grin. And Bruce imagined fucking his Joker against the wall and oh yes, there it was. Bruce was coming and it felt good and he shouted something that might have sounded like "Joker".

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce froze. Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He tried to breathe normally.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"I think you'd better come out and see this, sir," Alfred called.

Bruce swore and quickly washed and turned off the shower. When he got to the living room, he was astounded. The room was a riot of flowers. Carnations, Crocus', Roses, and forsythia were everywhere. All flowers in shades of purple, yellow, and white.

"May I ask what this is about, sir?"

"No Alfred, you may not," Bruce turned from the roomful of flowers. The Joker had made his gesture of apology and now Bruce needed to return the favor.

He quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Give this to the next delivery man, Alfred," he instructed. He turned and left the room, trying hard to hide a grin. Who would have guessed the Joker had a romantic side?

 

Fin


End file.
